Naruto's New Life and Apollo's Bet
by dragonsong2795
Summary: During a sealing accident Naruto and Hanabi are blasted into a new world, while adapting to the new world they come across the Goddess Artemis. Artemis however is panicking, during the Winter Solstice she'd made a bet with Apollo but now she realizes the biggest problem of the bet... She has no idea how to attract a man, Rated M Set about a year after the 4th SW and two before TLT
1. Prologue

_A/N Just an Idea that came to me while I was messing around, don't except an update anytime soon (At least a month), this is just something I'm messing around with (although if enough people request it I might update sooner)_

* * *

**_New Edited and rewritten version up as Chapter 4, skip to there for the current story._**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Damn you Kiba! – A Bet to WHAT!**

* * *

"_When utilizing or creating seals, Be prepared to screaming your last words at any moment" – Naruto Uzumaki's Idiot's Guide to Fūinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu)_

* * *

_Konohagakure no Sato, One Year after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War._

Naruto Uzumaki, a 5'11", 18 year old, blonde haired man with fair skin and a slightly angular face with three whisker-like marks on each cheek sighs as the words of his ever popular (Next to his remake of Icha-Icha) Idiot's Guide to Fūinjutsu come to mind. Next to him Hanabi Hyūga, a 5'1", a thirteen year old, teenage girl with black hair left to hang down to half-way down her back with an errant strand of hair over her face and pale-white, with a hint of lilac in the iris, eyes with no pupil, watching as Kiba's mistimed explosive tag kunai strikes the seal she was watching Naruto work on and helping out as his assistant screams the first thing that comes to mind "Kiba you idiot" Ironically both her elder sister Hinata and Kiba's sensei Kurenai Yuuhi had both thought the same thing several times during the boy's training. They'd just been too polite (Hinata) or not allowed (Kurenai) to say that to him.

The explosive seal detonates, even though he knows it's dangerous Naruto grabs Hanabi and activates the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ which he'd master a couple of days ago in order to escape. However the seals of the _Hiraishin_ intermingle with the seal he's currently working on and the explosive force of the improvised explosive tag that Kiba had created and they combine to launch Naruto and Hanabi between universes to a place no Konoha Shinobi had ever gone before.

* * *

_New York City_

Naruto and Hanabi re-appear in a wide parkland surrounded by tall buildings made of a strange grey material that appears to be stronger then the chakra rock used to create the walls of Konohagakure no Sato and the Hokage heads. At least it seems that way to Naruto seeing as the towers are far higher than both the walls and the monument combined. Next to Naruto, Hanabi panics slightly as she had only just become a Genin and hadn't yet done a mission outside of Konoha, she'd left before on trips with her father but those didn't have the sense of danger this did.

Naruto looks down at the panicking Hanabi and says "Calm down Hanabi, we are Shinobi of Konoha. I'm a Sennin and there is little for you to fear with me here. Besides I can sense that nobody within my sensor range can use chakra to any level above that of a civilian. So let us perform some recon and see where we are"

Hanabi nods to Naruto, taking comfort in his presence "Okay Naruto-sensei"

* * *

Over the next two hours with a combination of stealth and their trained abilities as Shinobi, both Naruto and Hanabi quickly pick up the strange language spoken where they are. They might not be fluent but they can speak, read and understand it very well with just a few hours interaction. This is helped by the public library they found, they very quickly read through the basic books and found a Japanese-to-English dictionary to help them translate this new language.

Naruto using a public computer at the library hacks the government websites and databases and creates a identity for himself and Hanabi. He then hacks a major banking establishment and transfers several million dollars under his name, he takes the money from nearly forty-two million different people in order to hide his theft. Naruto scoffs as he gets up from the computer, the online security of these people was Child's play compared to even the civilian computers available in any city in the 'Land of Fire'. He'd also looked for properties and found one that he could use that wasn't too far away. He printed off the address for the property he'd purchased for nearly 250'000 dollars

* * *

_Five Bedroom Farmhouse with fifteen acres of land_

_Number 3 Farm Road_

_Long Island, New York 11954_

* * *

Naruto walks over to Hanabi as she finishes creating her own identity on government websites. To be simple they just went with a basic high-school diploma and teachers diploma for Naruto and a history of good grades and being home-schooled for Hanabi.

Naruto smiles at Hanabi his new 'daughter' "Finished yet?"

Hanabi nods to her new 'father' "Yes, I have to ask. Why father and daughter?"

Naruto smiles at Hanabi "Simpler to answer why you are with me, either we can say your mother passed away or that you're adopted. No-one will be bothered to investigate further I would imagine"

Hanabi's eyes go wide "Oh" Then she frowns in thought and then asks "Have you done this before?"

Naruto nods "Once, while I was on my training trip with Jiraiya. I had to create a false identity and to make it harder I had to have a 'wife' who couldn't be my team-mate" Naruto then snaps his fingers "That reminds me, if we ever get back I'll have to tell your sister that in the 'Land of Smoke' were considered a married couple"

Hanabi starts in surprise "Wait, you used my sister as your fake 'wife'"

Naruto shrugs at the question and says "It was either Hinata, who isn't all that bad, or Ino who was, and still is, a fangirl"

Hanabi nods "So you decided fainting was better than fangirl tendencies?"

Naruto looks at Hanabi like she's an idiot "Hanabi, you might not know this but… EVERYTHING is better than fangirl tendencies, even Sasuke's brooding is better. At least he grew out of it in the end, well he evolved it into becoming a psychopath. Still grew out of brooding"

Hanabi nods in fascination at the look of horror on Naruto's face, '_Is a fangirl truly so terrifying? What manner of beasts are they_' Hanabi thinks.

Naruto soon shakes out of his thoughts and turns to Hanabi "Come on, let's go visit our new home"

* * *

_Olympus_

Above New York, floating in the sky. A floating mountain tops sits in the night's sky. On the very peak of the mountain is a grand palace, inside the grand palace is a throne room, but unlike normal palaces this throne room has not one, but a dozen thrones, each designed to sit beings twenty feet tall. Each throne is different to the other and no two are the same. On the thrones sit twelve beings radiating great power, by the edge of the thrones is a oversized wooden chair sized to fit the rest of the thrones and covered with a highly polished black varnish. Upon the black wooden chair sits a thirteenth being of power and next to the hearth a final being sits, however the final being is only the size of a normal nine-year old girl, yet she radiates as much or possibly even more power than most of the other beings.

These beings are the Greek Gods, to be more specific they are the Twelve Olympians with Hades and Hestia. The gods are currently gathered for the Winter Solstice, the only time when Hades is allowed to set foot upon Olympus. Currently the meeting is winding down and mostly small arguments are occurring, during this time Apollo, the God of the Sun, as well as many other things, is sitting quietly and thinking. Something the other gods are wary of. Apollo thinking quietly wasn't something they were used to, he is normally one of the loudest of the gods. The only three who have noticed are Hestia, Poseidon and Athena (Because during one of their arguments Athena and Poseidon asked Apollo to clarify something and were met by silence)

Apollo on the other hand is quite happy, he'd done his normal routine earlier but was currently thinking of a way to get back at his sister Artemis. Normally Apollo just laughed off anything Artemis said that was derogatory, he loved his big sis (Even if he called her his little sister to bug her and make fun of her normal form of a twelve year old girl) Earlier she'd made a comment on how she was better at him in hunting. Normally this wouldn't bother Apollo as it was the truth, she was better than him at hunting… _most_ things. Apollo had realized she'd made a mistake when she'd said she was better than him at _every_ kind of hunting. Apollo had been thinking things over ever since yesterday when she'd made the comment, Apollo's eyes widen as he realizes how he can get back at his sister and either embarrass her or finally win a hunting competition against her, Apollo grins slightly evilly, Athena, Poseidon and Hestia shudder slightly and Hades who'd noticed the grin gives it a nine while thinking '_Damn Apollo can really do the patented 'Evil Genius Grin' it's not perfect but it's at least a nine'_ Then Hades grins and thinks '_No matter what, I know this will anger Zeus, better get the popcorn ready, this is gonna be an awesome show_' Hades mouths to Poseidon "_Zeus won't like what Apollo's thinking_" Poseidon nods to Hades and mouths "_Popcorn_" Hades nods while grinning.

"Hey Artemis" Apollo says, while Apollo calling out his sister name during a meeting isn't unusual he does call it out louder than normal and didn't call her sis or little sis. Artemis and the rest of the gods immediately start paying attention to Apollo while thinking '_He's up to something_'

"What is it Apollo" Artemis responds.

Apollo starts smiling "Remember yesterday when you said you were better in _all_ forms of hunting then me"

Artemis nods cautiously wondering where he was going with this "Yes, I remember"

Apollo starts grinning wildly "Well, I realized that you weren't entirely correct about that statement" Everyone freezes except Poseidon, Hades and (surprisingly) Aphrodite, who had all picked up on what Apollo was leading to.

Artemis frowns slightly in anger "What do you mean, we all know I'm the best hunter of us all"

Apollo waves his right index finger at Artemis "Not true sis, you see while you might be a better hunter of animals, I'm better at hunting the opposite sex then _you_ are"

Artemis blushes and shouts "That's not a hunt"

Apollo shakes his head and says "Sorry sis, but it has been called a hunt to find a partner before"

Artemis then frowns and says "Damn you're right"

Apollo grins even more "But don't worry sis, I have a little bet for you, if you manage to win I concede that you're the better hunter then me in all ways. However if you lose you'll not only have to let me call you my 'little sister' without complaint, but you also can no longer scold me for flirting with your huntresses"

Artemis fumes at the last addition to the bet and says "What's the bet then?"

Apollo grins "So you accept, because I won't tell you the details until you accept the terms upon the River Styx"

Artemis worries slightly, but then her competitive nature overtakes her worries and she says "I accept and vow on the River Styx to the terms of your bet" Thunder shakes Olympus signifying the acceptance of Artemis' vow.

Apollo then turns to the rest of the Council and says "Will you vow to not only not interfere in the bet, but also accept whatever conditions are required by the bet?"

Curious in what Apollo is up to (Except Poseidon, Hades and Aphrodite who'd already guessed) The Olympian Council agrees to upon hold whatever conditions are required by Apollo's bet.

Apollo grin just gets wider "Great, now the bet is pretty simple, sis. You must find and marry a mortal man, you may chose any man. Now here are the conditions, you must chose a man within a year, you cannot use your divine powers in any way to influence the man which includes reading his mind. You must remain chaste until the wedding (Although you would anyways) and you must consummate the marriage" Artemis gapes at the last condition, but she nods unwilling to lose to Apollo.

Apollo then turns to the rest of the council who are either smiling (Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera) Shocked (Athena, Hermes and Demeter) Uncaring (Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus) Trying not to choke on their popcorn (Poseidon and Hades) or on the edge of an apocalyptic fit and turning purple (Zeus) and Apollo says "Now for your conditions, Everyone but you two especially Aphrodite, Dad you cannot interfere in any way" Zeus frowns and Aphrodite pouts but nods with the rest "If Artemis does marry then the man will become a God, probably Artemis' lieutenant" Everyone nods at the condition "In which case Hephaestus would you mind making a Divine Symbol for him"

Hephaestus smiles and says "Mind, no. I don't mind, I'd love to do something like that, hell of a challenge"

Apollo then turns to Artemis and says "Good Luck Sister, you have until the next Winter Solstice to find a man, you don't have marry him by then"

Artemis does the one thing she can think of in this situation, she faints.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here it is chapter one, but before that some replies to reviews_

_First the common Adaptation complaint: First did you stop and think before you commented? Why is it surprising that a NINJA a master INFILTRATOR is able to ADAPT to a new world and DISGUISE themselves? If it was canon Naruto fresh out of the Academy or before the Time skip yes I'd understand, but this is a Jounin Naruto whose not only had three odd years training with Konoha's SPY MASTER but has also spent a year practicing and improving himself before this story started._

* * *

_Second Hanabi's role, I've been asked this and originally I didn't really have a role for her, she was just a character that only gets mentioned a few times in canon and has a couple of appearances. Now however her role will be as Naruto's anchor to the Elemental Countries, she'll be Artemis' counterweight metaphorically, as Artemis pulls Naruto further into the world of the Greek Gods, Hanabi pulls him back towards the world of the Shinobi._

_(Also have a idea for a semi-sequel where Hanabi returns to the Elemental Nations as a goddess, but is thrown into a different one where Naruto has only just passed the Bell Test and she tries to improve the future without breaking the Ancient Laws)_

* * *

_Now to some more personalized answers._

* * *

_**Samuel Duchesne**__: The Gods in PJO aren't omnipresent, if Morpheus was able to sneak around then Naruto who is trained in stealth wouldn't have a problem, if your commenting on the energy of the portal it would have just felt like a God flashing/transporting so they would have just shrugged it off as a minor God teleporting in New York._

* * *

_**New to Naruto**__: I'm sorry but I don't have any of Artemis' dating attempts, but if you or someone else reading this would like to write some misadventures and send them to __me using my e-mail address on my profile, I'd be happy to look them over and if they meet my (Pretty lax) standards I'll add them as Omakes at the end of the next chapter published with credit to whoever created them._

* * *

_**Unnatural Reader**__: Despite many people belief Artemis never actually swore an oath of chastity, what she did do was ask Zeus that she be allowed to remain a virgin and not be pressured into any marriages when he offered her six wishes as she sat on his lap after being taunted by Hera I believe, that's also where she got her bow and hunters from, however her handmaidens were originally some of the many daughters of Oceanus and Tethys._

* * *

_**Jose19**__: First you really like reading and reviewing my stories don't you. Second Naruto's power is around Olympian levels, he no longer has the Kyūbi but he's still godly in the amount of power he has. He also has an ultimate attack/healing jutsu that can kill any monster within ten miles while simultaneously healing his allies, at the cost of his life. I'll have a list of all the jutsu Naruto currently has at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

_Also I'm going to have to explain my chapter titles, the chapter title is sometimes going to be split in two parts, this is indicated by an 'and' the right side is Naruto's part of the chapter and the left is Artemis'. Some chapters will only focus on one of the two (Usually Naruto) and therefore will not have the 'and' in them_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Beginning and First Date**

* * *

"_Sayuki smiles at Shinji and moves to kiss him, Shinji's breath catches in his throat…" Icha-Icha Rebirth by Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

_Naruto and Hanabi's home. Long Island, New York, 3 1/2 hours after their arrival in the PJO world._

Naruto and Hanabi look around their new house. The house is fairly large and it has a simple floor plan.

The house is rectangular, as you walk in the front door you're in a long hallway with an arch on either side ten feet ahead that leads to the dining room on the right and the lounge room on the left. Further down is the kitchen, a couple of empty rooms and a bathroom.

At the end is the door to the backyard, to the right just before the door to the backyard is the door to the bathroom, opposite this door is some stairs up to the second floor. On the second floor is another long hallway, this time with eight rooms on either side and one on the opposite end.

On either side a four empty bedrooms, two empty rooms and two bathrooms, on the end is the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. Outside the back door five feet to the right is a cellar door that leads to a basement around the same size as the ground floor.

Twenty feet from the back door straight out is a thirty meter long swimming pool, surrounded by a iron fence.

Naruto smiles at the house and turns to Hanabi and says "Well, it's probably not like home but at least we have a place to stay. Come on let's pick-out some rooms and then go get furniture, we'll be having some _special_ rooms in the basement" Hanabi nods catching on to what Naruto is referring to.

Naruto of course takes the master bedroom, Hanabi takes the room on the left just before Naruto's room as hers. They decide to have three guest rooms, a library/reading room upstairs along with a study for Naruto to work in.

Downstairs the two empty rooms are transformed into a sewing room (Hanabi likes to create clothing for herself) and a games room (Naruto had loved some of the game consoles he'd seen as they were doing recon). Naruto checks out the cellar/basement and decides to make it a two floor basement with a gym/sparring room on the first floor and an armory/forge, Fūinjutsu lab and a poisons lab on the second floor.

Heading back into New York, they pick up some camping supplies and then head to the furniture shops. Naruto gets a king-sized bed made of oak wood with a couple of bedside tables (Great for hiding kunai and other weapons in), along with a nice couch and coffee table for the lounge room. He also picks up a large dining table capable of seating eight people comfortably. Hanabi gets a queen-sized canopy bed also made of oak with light blue curtains along with matching bedside tables and a dresser and a vanity. Naruto also buys a computer desk for his study.

Naruto then picks up a 60 inch LCD television, a DVD player and a Play-station two, a fridge/freezer, microwave and a stereo from an electronics store. He also buys a computer for his study. Naruto and Hanabi then buy some clothes for themselves and some essentials. They'll get their furniture and electronics delivered over the next few days, furniture first and electronics second, except for the fridge and microwave.

Naruto and Hanabi then head back home with the cartable items they've purchased (Most of the items and clothes sealed into sealing scrolls). Once they get home Naruto and Hanabi pull out some sleeping bags they purchased and sleep, after eating a dinner of take-away Chinese from a take-away place they passed on the way back.

* * *

Over the next six months Naruto and Hanabi adapt to their new life, once spring arrive Naruto goes out and (Ab)using his Shadow Clone jutsu plows a couple of acres to grow wheat just so he doesn't have to buy bread once it's done growing. He also starts a vegetable garden and a herb garden, as well as his 'special' garden. He also creates a couple of acres of rice paddies to grow rice in. He also buys a four-wheel drive and learns to drive in it. Later on Naruto hacks the DMV to get himself a drivers license and find out what the laws are. He also purchases a Yamaha R7 and a sky blue convertible Maserati Spyder (Moaning loudly afterwards that it wasn't in orange. Hanabi then mentions it probably wouldn't look good in orange and Naruto nods in agreement but says it's his job to moan about the lack of orange)

Naruto also gets a Pyrotechnician's license so that the police won't come screaming should he start testing out explosives tags on his property, he also buys a small herd of horses for the express purpose of breeding chakra-enhanced horses (This is done by carefully adding a small bit of chakra to each generation through the use of a basic jutsu, it usually takes about three generations to produce the basic nin pet. Six or more adds the possibility of speech and use of jutsus, as well as astronomically extended life-spans, usually to the same length as a human being. Inuzuka hounds have nearly two and eleven generations of this, but due to over-specialization by both their ancestors and the Inuzuka they have lost some of the adaptability of the first nin animals)

Finally Naruto published both the 'original' Icha-Icha under the penname "Toad Sage" and then his own Icha-Icha rebirth under his other penname of "Fox Sage" This one action lead to Naruto earning another several million as well as toping a number of top ten charts. Naruto upon hearing that just grins and starts to write the next Icha-Icha novel, the first in a mini-series, Icha-Icha Seasons: Spring.

Hanabi on the other hand spends the next six months learning form Naruto (or one of his clones) how to be a Kunoichi. Hanabi while blossoming under the training is slightly terrified when Naruto not only is able to teach her purely Kunoichi talents, but also gives her 'The Talk' from a female perspective. Naruto then shows her his **Oiroke no Jutsu** and explains to her how it actually makes him a fully functional female and therefore he was forced to learn the female side of things by Tsunade once she was aware of this.

Naruto also teaches Hanabi how to drive and some other skills like poison-making (Learned from Anko), Fūinjutsu, strategy (Naruto learned this from Shikamaru), Critical thinking and weapons use. He also taught her various jutsu stating that "Only an idiot over-specializes, a true Shinobi or Kunoichi, specializes in one skill but generalizes as many others as possible" Naruto then sighs and says "Which is why Lee died in the Fourth Shinobi War, he was killed by some of the clones after grew too exhausted to fight at the speeds required by the fight. Had he some jutsu he could have survived. He still managed to take a huge number of those bastard clones with him though"

* * *

One night not long after the Summer Solstice, Naruto heads into New York to release some steam. He quickly finds a nightclub and heads inside, after showing his ID which reads that he's 22. Naruto actually enjoys spending time in these places, he enjoys the music and the primal energy that all the clubbers are releasing. Naruto also admits to himself he misses both the fighting part of being a Shinobi and the rescuing people part, he idly wonders if he should find an underground fighting circuit and try his luck, he might have some fun if he restricts himself to not using chakra.

The nightclub 'Primal' has an interesting design, as you enter directly opposite you is the dance floor, however to your left is the bar, however on the right is a café with tables and booths, where those tired of dancing can sit down and have a meal. On either side of the dance floor are stairs leading up to a second floor balcony with another bar and an extension of the café, however it has more tables due to the lack of a clear space where the majority of people stand for a moment before heading to where they want to go. Inter spaced randomly near the first floor bar and café are columns holding up the second floor.

While he's sitting there Naruto observes the people in the club with him and he notices someone that stands out, a young woman standing near the bar, Naruto looks over the young woman who stands out from the crowd for some unknown reason. She's around 5'8" with auburn hair and an slim, lithe body. Probably a B or C cup he idly muses, before mentally slapping himself for learning how to judge such a thing from Ero-sennin. She's wearing a white blouse with a silver skirt that goes down to below her knees. Her eyes are unusual, a sort of silvery-yellow, similar to the moon. Her face is breathtakingly beautiful, but he notices a slight hint of panic, either she's trying to do something and is running out of time or she's out of her comfort zone, possibly both.

Naruto with nothing else to do saunters over, at the very least he might get some interesting conversation out of it.

* * *

_Artemis POV, Six months earlier, the afternoon of the Winter Solstice._

Artemis paces in her tent trying to figure out what she should do, she knew that bet with Apollo was reckless, but she just couldn't let him win. Her competitive nature wouldn't let her, Artemis' eyes widen and she curses under her breath, Apollo knew that and baited her into agreeing. Artemis sighs and changes thought processes, she now has to find a mortal man within a year and then grow a relationship with him until they marry. Artemis paces some more trying to think how to do so.

From outside her tent a voice come "My Lady, may I enter?"

Artemis responds with a simple "Enter"

The tent flap opens and in walks Zoë Nightshade, Artemis' lieutenant amongst her hunters and her close friend and confident of many years. Artemis looks over her lieutenant as she had done thousands of times. Zoë appears to be fourteen with slightly coppery skin and long black hair with her lieutenants circlet braided into it, taller than most girls her, she walks with the grace of a predator, like a jaguar or a panther. Her dark brown eyes and slightly upturned nose along with the circlet gives her a slightly royal look. Artemis relaxes slightly in the presence of one of her most devout followers.

Artemis then asks "Is there a problem Zoë?"

Zoë shakes her head to answer and then says "No, My Lady. However I noticed that thou are more closed off than usual and thou appear to be contemplating something. May I ask what troubles thee?" Artemis hides a smile at Zoë's tendency to intersperse her speech with Shakespearian era English.

Artemis then sighs and says "Zoë the reason I'm more closed off than usual is due to a mistake I made"

Zoë looks curious and asks "If I may, what mistake are thou speaking of?"

Artemis turns to face Zoë full on and says "I accepted a bet from my brother without thinking of the consequences of such an action. This was due to my brother masterfully playing my emotions through the use of my pride, he'd stated that I wasn't better at hunting in all areas compared to him"

Zoë looks scandalized and says "What did he mean My Lady, in what way is he a better hunter then thou?"

Artemis sighs and says "In the ways of attracting a partner, he is better than I"

Zoë looks at Artemis in horrified realization and says "So the bet thy agreed to was…?"

Artemis nods "The bet was to see if I could manage to not only meet a mortal man within a year, but also to foster a relationship that eventually ends in marriage. I cannot use any of my powers or resources other then what I possess in the body of a young woman to snare him. Luckily Aphrodite cannot interfere in any way during the course of this bet"

Zoë smiles at Artemis and says "No matter what My Lady, we hunters will stand behind thou in thy time of need, we may not be able to help thee in thou endeavor, but we will support thy not matter what" Zoë pauses slightly and then asks "Would thou like me to inform the hunters of thy bet and what thou must do"

Artemis nods at Zoë and says "Yes, please do" Zoë turns to leave and Artemis says "And Zoë" Zoë turns to face Artemis "Thank you"

Zoë smiles at Artemis "No thanks are needed My Lady, thy knows that"

* * *

Artemis then spends six months studying the mortal girls to see how they build relationships and throughout the course of it is left completely bewildered. Artemis wants to at least find a good man that she can stand, hopefully she finds one in time. (Naruto sneezes while plowing his farmland)

Artemis begins to stake out some nightclubs and bars and finds that no matter what she is desperately out of her comfort zone. It took her nearly four months to find the courage to just enter a nightclub, she is worried that she might not be able to win this bet.

Artemis worries more and more every day and the hunters try to support her whenever they can, but they all know that they have no advice for their lady to follow as most of them had never been on a date.

* * *

Artemis eventually decides to throw caution to the wind after six months of anxiety and heads to a nightclub named 'Primal' to try find a possible partner. Unbeknownst to her, several of the Olympian gods follow her in disguise just to see how she goes. Aphrodite waits up on the second floor balcony leaning over the edge for the spectacle to begin, next to her is Hephaestus watching with interest. (Ares had a date with a mortal woman so he wasn't present) Zeus and Hera are sitting at a café booth, opposite Artemis who's standing close to the bar, both enjoying some drinks and some time alone with each other. Poseidon is out on the dance floor, dancing ironically with a disguised Athena, of course neither are aware if this fact, Hermes is also on the dance floor and smirks taking a picture of the two disguised gods for blackmail. Apollo is leaning against one of the columns near the dance floor holding up the second floor balcony chatting to some women. Dionysus is hiding at the second floor bar getting a few drinks while Zeus is pre-occupied.

Artemis starts to look for someone to talk to, to begin her task of finding a nice man to marry, she shudders mentally at the last condition Apollo had added to the bet. While she had never taken a vow to remain a virgin as many demigods thought, she had asked her father that she'd never be pressured into a marriage by him and he agreed.

Artemis nearly jumps when a voice asks "Are you alright"

She turns slightly to face the person who had addressed her and is surprised by what she sees. Standing in front of her is a man who looks to be about eighteen, definitely older due to him being in here '_or he has a great fake ID_' He has blond hair which stands up in spikes that don't appear to have any gel or hair care products in them. His body is muscular and he is slightly taller than her at around 5'10", he has blue eyes that are like sapphires, more darker then Apollo's eyes, with three whisker like marks on each cheek. He's wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with the top button undone and is not tucked in with black pants and belt. He looks slightly mess because of it but he has the air of someone whose always on guard '_Maybe a soldier_'

Interested in this strange man Artemis answers "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The man smiles slightly and says "You looked like you are out of your comfort zone a little, first time at a nightclub?"

Artemis nods despite herself "Yes"

The man smiles at her and says "Why don't you come sit down with me, at least then I might get some interesting conversation. Everyone else here is either dancing, drinking or trying to find each other's tonsils" The man points to a somewhat drunk couple heavily making out on the dance floor, Artemis looks at them and muses '_Those two look familiar_' then she shrugs.

Artemis nods and says "Okay, but first, can I at least find out your name?"

The man snaps his fingers "That's what I forgot, Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

Artemis thinks quickly and after a slight hesitation says "Phoebe, Phoebe Adams"

Naruto looks at her like he doesn't quite believe her and then gestures for her to follow him, they move to a café table near the edge of the dance floor.

They sit down and have some small talk, like their likes and dislikes. Artemis found out that Naruto likes a meal called ramen and wishes he could get some from a place back in his hometown, that he likes the color orange and has an adoptive daughter whose name is Hanabi. Artemis on the other hand revealed that she's partial to silver, likes venison and lasagna, and looks after a bunch of girls who didn't have happy childhoods (Not a lie but not exactly the truth) Soon afterwards Artemis and Naruto decide to go for a walk and just before Naruto drops her off at the fake home in New York she'd created for her fake persona Naruto shocks her totally.

Naruto smiles at Artemis "Good night, before I go however I have to ask you something"

Artemis while slightly confused at the request nods "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

Naruto grimaces and says "Why did you lie to me about your name?"

Artemis's mouth dropped and she stammers "H-h-how d-did y-you k-know?"

Naruto smiles darkly "You hesitated when I asked you, like you were making one up on the spot. So I'll ask again, Why did you lie to me about your name?"

Artemis sighs thinking that she's blown her chance to have a relationship with Naruto, she'd enjoyed spending time with him tonight and was hoping to start a relationship with him. So she answers "My name's actually Artemis, but I thought that you might think I'm joking or playing a trick on you, I'm sorry"

Naruto smiles causing his eyes to light up "No worries, I can see why you might hide that, your parents must have had high hopes for you to name you after a goddess"

Artemis smiles despite herself "They did"

Naruto pulls out a small pad and writes something down on it before tearing out a page and handing it to her "Here's my number, if you don't mind I'd like to meet up with again sometime, this was an interesting meeting" Naruto then walks off whistling some obscure tune to himself.

Artemis walks inside her fake home, she walks into her living room to find her hunters waiting for her.

Zoë is the first to summon up the courage to speak and says "How was your night My Lady"

Artemis smiles at Zoë and says "I think I just met the one man I'd want to have a relationship with"

Artemis then found herself besieged by hunters asking questions and despite it all she couldn't stop smiling, she'd found herself a man. Now for the next task, building a relationship with him.

* * *

_Alright Done, now before anyone even dares mention I'm going too fast, I'm not. Naruto doesn't have any feelings for Artemis yet beyond some slight friendship and interest, Artemis on the other hand is infatuated and thinks he's the 'one' so she'll try to increase the intimacy of the relationship as often as possible._

_As promised __**Jose19**__ here is a list of Naruto's current jutsu._

* * *

**Naruto Jutsu List**

* * *

_**Katon **__(Fire Release)_

* * *

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Great Fireball) launches a 'Fireball' at an enemy, size is dependent on amount of chakra and can be held for use as a flamethrower as long as the caster has breath.

**Katon: Gōenkyū** (Great Blaze Ball) an enhanced version of "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" that produces a meteor sized blast of fire that slams into an enemy, carries them for a short distance then explodes into a blast significantly larger and more damaging then "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**"

**Katon: Karyūdan** (Fire Dragon Bullet) Combines with the projectiles from "**Doton: Doryūdan**" to transform the mud-balls into flaming mud-balls

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Phoenix Sage Fire) launches a volley or small fireballs only slightly large enough that shuriken can be hidden in them.

* * *

_**Suiton**__ (Water Release)_

* * *

**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Water Bullet) Launches a blast of water at an enemy

**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Trumpet) User coils hands in front of face like they are playing a trumpet then launches a large jet of water at an enemy

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Exploding Water, Colliding Wave) user launches a massive surge of water in tidal wave which they can then ride in order to strike at downed enemies.

**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** (Rising Water Slicer) sends a large jet of water capable of cutting through solid rock but can be evaded easily.

**Suiton: Suishū Gorugon **(Water Attacking Gorgon) User summons up a stationary ball of water that can be used in hundreds of different ways, primarily it is shot out like a large snake or dragon.

* * *

_**Doton**__ (Earth Release)_

* * *

**Doton: Doryū Taiga** (Earth Flow River) Transforms the ground under an enemy into mud.

**Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Dragon Bullet) created from use of "**Doton: Doryū Taiga**" it shapes the mud into a dragon's head that launches mud balls at an enemy and is required for the creation and use of "**Katon: Karyūdan**"

**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** (Hiding like a Mole) allows a user to create a small pocket of easily traversed earth that they can use to move and hide underground, part of the Subterranean Four

**Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu** (Hiding in Rock) allows a user to hide within solid rock leaving no evidence of their presence, part of the Subterranean Four

**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Underground Projection Fish) allows the user to launches themselves up from the ground like a fish capturing its prey. Part of the Subterranean Four.

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) The user hides underground and then grabs the leg of the target pulling them down into the ground with them. Part of the Subterranean Four.

* * *

_**Raiton**__ (Lightning Release)_

* * *

**Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu** (Lightning Beast Running) creates a hound made of lightning and launches it at an enemy. A-Rank.

**Raiton: Gian** (False Darkness) Launches a spear of lightning from the users mouth, can cut through solid rock and is difficult to block. B-Rank.

**Raiton: Jibashi** (Electromagnetic Murder) launches a wave of lightning at an enemy, recommend using with a Suiton Jutsu. A-Rank.

**Raiton: Hiraishin** (Lightning Rod) user raises an arm creating a powerful bolt of energy which they travels through their body shocking any enemies in physical contact with them. A-Rank.

* * *

_**Fūton**__ (Wind Release)_

* * *

**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku** (Vacuum Sphere) User launches a compressed blast of air either in a sphere or cylinder that lunches outwards and explosives violently. A-Rank.

**Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu **(Dust Cloud) User launches a blast of compressed dust particles that can slice through anything in their path. A-Rank

**Fūton: Renkūdan** (Drilling Air Bullet) Launches a power blast of air capable of cutting through solid rock. A-Rank

**Fūton: Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough) User launches a power blast of air that depending on the level of chakra used can either blow an enemy back from several feet up to a maximum range of a mile. C-Rank.

**Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(Spiraling Shuriken) A Rasengan imbued with Fūton chakra, its easily distinguishable by its four 'blades' that circle it. Originally had to be hand-to-hand can now be thrown, the Rasenshuriken is made up of millions upon billions of microscopic wind blades that when impacting an enemy, disintegrate them on a molecular level. S-Rank

* * *

_**Tsukiton**__ (Moon Release)_

* * *

**Tsukiton:** **Rei Nakama** (Spirit Companion) Summons a spirit of a person who died with a connection to the Moon, in Naruto's world it summons fallen Jinchūriki in the PJO world it summons fallen Hunters of Artemis. With Naruto's power the spirit being can be permanently summoned into the world, at the cost of only being able to travel up to three miles from Naruto before being pulled back to his side. A-Rank

**Tsukiton: Rei ****Gunryo** (Spirit Army) Similar to "**Tsukiton:** **Rei Nakama**" however instead of summoning one spirit it summons anywhere between ten to a million depending on both the number of spirits in the afterlife connected to the Moon and the requirements of the user. However the army cannot be made permanent if there are more than fifteen members. S-Rank.

**Tsukiton: Tsukihime **(Moon Princess) Requires Naruto to physically transform himself into a female. Transforms a female into the avatar of the Moon. Their hair and eyes turn solid silver and their clothes transform into a silvery dress that leaves the shoulders uncovered (Think **Sailor Moon** Serenity's dress). The user is also given a katana with a glowing silver blade that shows the thirty phases of the Moon on the flat of the blade, fifteen on one side, fifteen on the other with full and new moon being right next to the hilt, the katana is named "_Taiin Chinkonka_" (Lunar Requiem). This jutsu is required for the use of the three **Tsukihime** Jutsus. S-Rank

**Tsukiton: Tsukihime Saiban** (Moon Princess Judgement) The user swings "_Taiin Chinkonka_" at an opponent, if the opponent has never broken any laws and is a good person then the blade will simply pass through him, if however the opponent is a criminal or a being of darkness then the blade will slay them no matter what kind of defenses, reflexes or dodging capability they have. S-Rank

**Tsukiton: Tsukihime Fūin** (Moon Princess Seal) The user points "_Taiin Chinkonka_" at a Divine being (God, Demigod or Titan) or a Monster and utilizing the dislike/hatred of the user seals it. Simply put the more the user dislikes or hates the opponent the more likely it is to work, the seal won't work on a friend to the user. The seal takes the form of a small silver sphere about the size of a baseball covered with sealing matrixes. S-Rank

**Tsukiton: Tsukihime: ****Yorokon Ikenie ni Sasageru** (Moon Princess Willing Sacrifice) The user transfers their life-force into potent energy, sacrificing years off their life to heal or even revive any fallen comrades while simultaneously banishing any dark beings within a mile radius, they do this by thrusting "_Taiin Chinkonka_" into the air once they have sacrificed some of their life, any extra energy needed is then transferred as required. Forbidden S-Rank

* * *

_**Chakra **__(Chakra Release)_

* * *

**Henge** (Transformation) Allows a user to either A. create the illusion of being someone else or B. Physically transform into something or someone else. E/S-Rank

**Kawarimi** (Replacement) allows a user to replace themselves with an object, usually a Log created from chakra. E-Rank

**Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) Creates a physical copy of the user that can use all their abilities and transfer memories back to the user, with the downside of being only able to take a single blow before dispelling. E-Rank

**Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) User creates a dense sphere of chakra that is constantly rotating at extreme velocities, because of this the sphere and 'grind' its way through solid matter. A-Rank

* * *

**Fūinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques)

* * *

**Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God) User places a 'homing' seal mark on either an object or person which they can then instantly transport to in a yellow flash. S-Rank

* * *

_dragonsong2795 Out!_


	3. Poll notification: Overhaul or Continue?

**Special poll Announcement**

**Okay now I've been busy with (trying to) get a job and some training for the attempt so I haven't had much time to actually work on my stories, but after reading a story by TenchiSaWaDa and reading some reviews especially the ones by plums, Xanaris and Kitsune-Sama94 I have had some ideas on a major overhaul, one so big it's almost a rewrite (Actually it is but I can't be bothered going through the effort to actually do a rewrite). I might end up merging chapters 1 and 2 and adding a **_**lot**_** more detail on the important stuff.**

**So because I also write to entertain you, my readers. I want your opinion, do I continue the story as is **_**or**_** do I do the rewrite? The poll will be up **_**before**_** this chapter.**

**dragonsong2795**

**P.S plums, someone **_**did**_** care about the jutsus as I got reported for apparently being sexist by creating a female-only jutsu. First (and most definitely weirdest) report that I know of.**


	4. Rewrite Chapter 1

_**Here it is, the edited and slightly changed version of 'Naruto's New Life and Apollo's Bet'**_

_**To prevent people from complaining about just repackaging, the poll came as victory for 'Leave the Same' at over 100 voters, around 87 asked to 'Continue' and thirty or forty 'Didn't care'**_

_**So while this is just the first two chapters combined into one it means some MAJOR changes.**_

_**First, chapter size: Chapters are going to much bigger, about a little over double the size of my basic chapter word minimum (2000 words, although this one is over TRIPLE the normal size (6,598 words, minus Chapter names and A/Ns)**_

_**Second Update gaps: it could be anywhere from a week to a year, I cannot, not will not but cannot work on the same story for more than a couple of hours before my muse tells me to go to another story, which is why I have so many stories.**_

_**Finally the Changes for the former prologue and chapter 1.**_

_**Adjustment time, people have complained that the adjustment time is too short so I lengthened it, it's still less than a month, they are Shinobi after all.**_

_**The first talk between Naruto and Artemis, I've added in this. I summarized it in the original version but due to a review from 'plums' I have added it in and changed it slightly from the original summarization.**_

_**The 'Talk'. I've added in some lines for Naruto's 'Talk' with Hanabi, I didn't do the whole thing as I'm a guy and have no idea what is spoken about in a the Female version of the 'Talk'. That's Female secrets no man needs to know about, though I have a fair idea thanks to my rather frank mother and elder sister.**_

_**I'm sorry but I haven't changed the reason why Naruto and Hanabi ended up in New York, though I do have some ideas. It'll remain an accident, but as one review said the current version is a 'cop-out'**_

* * *

_**Finally don't expect any updates soon, I've got an Sekirei/Infinite Stratos Story idea that's grabbed my muse and refuses to let go. I also have an Aliens/Naruto crossover in the works as well that is also taking up time along with a Harry Potter/Infinite Stratos/Avengers crossover. Lastly a PJO/Overlord Crossover is taking the rest of my muses attention.**_

* * *

_**dragonsong2795**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part I**

**Damn you Kiba! – A Bet to WHAT! (Edited)**

* * *

"_When utilizing or creating seals, Be prepared to scream your last words at any moment" – Naruto Uzumaki's Idiot's Guide to Fūinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu)_

* * *

_Konohagakure no Sato, One Year after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War._

Naruto Uzumaki, a 5'11", 18 year old, blonde haired man with fair skin and a slightly angular face with three whisker-like marks on each cheek sighs as the words of his ever popular (Next to his remake of Icha-Icha) Idiot's Guide to Fūinjutsu come to mind. Next to him Hanabi Hyūga, a 5'1", a thirteen year old, teenage girl with black hair left to hang down to half-way down her back with an errant strand of hair over her face and pale-white, with a hint of lilac in the iris, eyes with no pupil, watches as Kiba's mistimed explosive tag kunai strikes the seal she was watching Naruto work on and helping out as his assistant screams the first thing that comes to mind "Kiba you idiot" Ironically both her elder sister Hinata and Kiba's sensei Kurenai Yuuhi had both thought the same thing several times during the boy's training. They'd just been too polite (Hinata) or not allowed (Kurenai) to say that to him.

The explosive seal detonates, even though he knows it's dangerous Naruto grabs Hanabi and activates the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ which he'd master a couple of days ago in order to escape. However the seals of the _Hiraishin_ intermingle with the seal he's currently working on and the explosive force of the improvised explosive tag that Kiba had created and they combine to launch Naruto and Hanabi between universes to a place no Konoha Shinobi had ever gone before.

* * *

_New York City_

Naruto and Hanabi re-appear in a wide parkland surrounded by tall buildings made of a strange grey material that appears to be stronger then the chakra rock used to create the walls of Konohagakure no Sato and the Hokage heads. At least it seems that way to Naruto seeing as the towers are far higher than both the walls and the monument combined. Next to Naruto, Hanabi panics slightly as she had only just become a Genin and hadn't yet done a mission outside of Konoha, she'd left before on trips with her father but those didn't have the sense of danger this did.

Naruto looks down at the panicking Hanabi and says "Calm down Hanabi, we are Shinobi of Konoha. I'm a Sennin and there is little for you to fear with me here. Besides I can sense that nobody within my sensor range can use chakra to any level above that of a civilian. So let us perform some recon and see where we are"

Hanabi nods to Naruto, taking comfort in his presence "Okay Naruto-sensei"

Over the next two weeks with a combination of stealth and their trained abilities as Shinobi, both Naruto and Hanabi quickly pick up the strange language spoken where they are. They might not be fluent but they can speak, read and understand it very well with just a few days interaction. This is helped by the public library they found, they very quickly read through the basic books and found a Japanese-to-English dictionary to help them translate this new language. After each day they hid in the park they had arrived in and slept in the trees hidden behind a neat little Genjutsu Naruto had learned from Kurenai.

* * *

After a fortnight Naruto using a public computer at the library (and with some difficulty due to the different language and harder security) hacks the government websites and databases and creates a identity for himself and Hanabi. He then hacks a major banking establishment (Scoffing at the pathetic defenses it has compared to the Shinobi Banks) and transfers several million dollars under his name, he takes the money from nearly forty-two million different people in order to hide his theft. Naruto scoffs as he gets up from the computer, the online security of these people was nowhere near as difficult as some of the advanced military systems he had hacked at several times during the last year. He'd also looked for properties and found one that he could use that wasn't too far away. He printed off the address for the property he'd purchased for nearly 250'000 dollars

_Five Bedroom Farmhouse with fifteen acres of land_

_Number 3 Farm Road_

_Long Island, New York 11954_

Naruto walks over to Hanabi as she finishes creating her own identity on government websites. To be simple they just went with a basic high-school diploma and teachers diploma for Naruto and a history of good grades and being home-schooled for Hanabi.

Naruto smiles at Hanabi his new adopted 'daughter' "Finished yet?"

Hanabi nods to her new 'father' "Yes, I have to ask though. Why a father and daughter?"

Naruto smiles at Hanabi "Simpler to answer why you are with me, either we can say your mother passed away or that you're adopted. No-one will be bothered to investigate further I would imagine"

Hanabi's eyes go wide "Oh" Then she frowns in thought and then asks "Have you done this before?"

Naruto nods "Once, while I was on my training trip with Jiraiya. I had to create a false identity and to make it harder I had to have a 'wife' who couldn't be my team-mate" Naruto then snaps his fingers "That reminds me, if we ever get back I'll have to tell your sister that in the 'Land of Smoke' we're considered a married couple"

Hanabi starts in surprise "Wait, you used my sister as your fake 'wife'"

Naruto shrugs at the question and says "It was either Hinata, who isn't all that bad, or Ino who was, and still is, a fangirl"

Hanabi nods "So you decided fainting was better than fangirl tendencies?"

Naruto looks at Hanabi like she's an idiot "Hanabi, you might not know this but… EVERYTHING is better than fangirl tendencies, even Sasuke's brooding is better. At least he grew out of it in the end, well he evolved it into becoming a psychopath. Still grew out of brooding"

Hanabi nods in fascination at the look of horror on Naruto's face, '_Is a fangirl truly so terrifying? What manner of beasts are they_' Hanabi thinks.

Naruto soon shakes out of his thoughts and turns to Hanabi "Come on, let's go visit our new home, we've been sleeping in the park for far too long"

* * *

_Olympus_

Above New York, floating in the sky. A floating mountain tops sits in the night's sky. On the very peak of the mountain is a grand palace, inside the grand palace is a throne room, but unlike normal palaces this throne room has not one, but a dozen thrones, each designed to sit beings twenty feet tall. Each throne is different to the other and no two are the same. On the thrones sit twelve beings radiating great power, by the edge of the thrones is a oversized wooden chair sized to fit the rest of the thrones and covered with a highly polished black varnish. Upon the black wooden chair sits a thirteenth being of power and next to the hearth a final being sits, however the final being is only the size of a normal nine-year old girl, yet she radiates as much or possibly even more power than most of the other beings.

These beings are the Greek Gods, to be more specific they are the Twelve Olympians with Hades and Hestia. The gods are currently gathered for the Winter Solstice, the only time when Hades is allowed to set foot upon Olympus. Currently the meeting is winding down and mostly small arguments are occurring, during this time Apollo, the God of the Sun and prophecy, as well as many other things, is sitting quietly and thinking. Something the other gods are wary of. Apollo thinking quietly wasn't something they were used to, he is normally one of the loudest of the gods. The only three who have noticed are Hestia, Poseidon and Athena (Because during one of their arguments Athena and Poseidon asked Apollo to clarify something and were met by silence)

Apollo on the other hand is quite happy, he'd done his normal routine earlier but was currently thinking of a way to get back at his sister Artemis. Normally Apollo just laughed off anything Artemis said that was derogatory, he loved his big sis (Even if he called her his little sister to bug her and make fun of her normal form of a twelve year old girl) Earlier she'd made a comment on how she was better at him in hunting. Normally this wouldn't bother Apollo as it was the truth, she was better than him at hunting… _most_ things. Apollo had realized she'd made a mistake when she'd said she was better than him at _every_ kind of hunting. Apollo had been thinking things over ever since yesterday when she'd made the comment, Apollo's eyes widen as he realizes how he can get back at his sister and either embarrass her or finally win a hunting competition against her, Apollo grins slightly evilly, Athena, Poseidon and Hestia shudder slightly and Hades who'd noticed the grin gives it a nine while thinking '_Damn Apollo can really do the patented 'Evil Genius Grin' it's not perfect but it's at least a nine'_ Then Hades grins and thinks '_No matter what, I know this will anger Zeus, better get the popcorn ready, this is gonna be an awesome show_' Hades mouths to Poseidon "_Zeus won't like what Apollo's thinking_" Poseidon nods to Hades and mouths "_Popcorn_" Hades nods while grinning.

"Hey Artemis" Apollo says, while Apollo calling out his sister name during a meeting isn't unusual he does call it out louder than normal and didn't call her sis or little sis. Artemis and the rest of the gods immediately start paying attention to Apollo while thinking '_He's up to something_'

"What is it Apollo" Artemis responds.

Apollo starts smiling "Remember yesterday when you said you were better in _all_ forms of hunting then me"

Artemis nods cautiously wondering where he was going with this "Yes, I remember"

Apollo starts grinning wildly "Well, I realized that you weren't entirely correct about that statement" Everyone freezes except Poseidon, Hades and (surprisingly or perhaps not) Aphrodite, who had all picked up on what Apollo was leading to.

Artemis frowns slightly in anger "What do you mean, we all know I'm the best hunter of us all"

Apollo waves his right index finger at Artemis "Not true sis, you see while you might be a better hunter of animals, I'm better at hunting the opposite sex then _you_ are"

Artemis blushes and shouts "That's not a hunt"

Apollo shakes his head and says "Sorry sis, but it has been called a hunt to find a partner before"

Artemis then frowns and says "Damn you're right"

Apollo grins even more "But don't worry sis, I have a little bet for you, if you manage to win I concede that you're the better hunter then me in all ways, I'll also leave you and your hunt alone for a century. However if you lose you'll not only have to let me call you my 'little sister' without complaint, but you also can no longer scold me for flirting with your huntresses"

Artemis fumes at the last addition to the bet and says "What's the bet then?"

Apollo grins "So you accept, because I won't tell you the details until you accept the terms upon the River Styx"

Artemis worries slightly, but then her competitive nature (and the desire to not see Apollo outside of meetings for a century) overtakes her worries and she says "I accept and vow on the River Styx to the terms of your bet" Thunder shakes Olympus signifying the acceptance of Artemis' vow.

Apollo then turns to the rest of the Council and says "Will you vow to not only not interfere in the bet, but also accept whatever conditions are required by the bet?"

Curious in what Apollo is up to (Except Poseidon, Hades and Aphrodite who'd already guessed) The Olympian Council agrees to upon hold whatever conditions are required by Apollo's bet.

Apollo grin just gets wider "Great, now the bet is pretty simple, sis. You must find and marry a mortal man, you may chose any man. Now here are the conditions, you must chose a man within a year, you cannot use your divine powers in any way to influence the man which includes reading his mind. You must remain chaste until the wedding (Although you would anyways) and you must consummate the marriage" Artemis gapes at the last condition, but she nods unwilling to lose to Apollo.

Apollo then turns to the rest of the council who are either smiling (Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera) Shocked (Athena, Hermes and Demeter) Uncaring (Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus) Trying not to choke on their popcorn laughing (Poseidon and Hades) or on the edge of an apocalyptic fit and turning purple (Zeus) and Apollo says "Now for your conditions, Everyone but you two especially Aphrodite, Dad you cannot interfere in any way" Zeus frowns and Aphrodite pouts but they nod with the rest "If Artemis does marry then the man will become a God, probably Artemis' lieutenant" Everyone nods at the condition "In which case Hephaestus would you mind making a Divine Symbol for him"

Hephaestus smiles and says "Mind, no. I don't mind, I'd love to do something like that, hell of a challenge"

Apollo then turns to Artemis and says "Good Luck Sister, you have until the next Winter Solstice to find a man, you don't have marry him by then though"

Artemis does the one thing she can think of in this situation, she faints.

* * *

**Part II**

**A Beginning and First Date (Edited)**

* * *

"_Sayuki smiles at Shinji and moves to kiss him, Shinji's breath catches in his throat…" Icha-Icha Rebirth by Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

_Naruto and Hanabi's home. Long Island, New York_

Naruto and Hanabi look around their new house. The house is fairly large and it has a simple floor plan.

The house is rectangular, as you walk in the front door you're in a long hallway with an arch on either side ten feet ahead that leads to the dining room on the right and the lounge room on the left. Further down is the kitchen, a couple of empty rooms and a bathroom.

At the end is the door to the backyard, to the right just before the door to the backyard is the door to the bathroom, opposite this door is some stairs up to the second floor. On the second floor is another long hallway, this time with eight rooms on either side and one on the opposite end.

On either side a four empty bedrooms, two empty rooms and two bathrooms, on the end is the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. Outside the back door five feet to the right is a cellar door that leads to a basement around the same size as the ground floor.

Twenty feet from the back door straight out is a thirty meter long swimming pool, surrounded by a iron fence.

Naruto smiles at the house and turns to Hanabi and says "Well, it's probably not like home but at least we have a place to stay. Come on let's pick-out some rooms and then go get furniture, we'll be having some _special_ rooms in the basement" Hanabi nods catching on to what Naruto is referring to.

Naruto of course takes the master bedroom, Hanabi takes the room on the left just before Naruto's room as hers. They decide to have three guest rooms, a library/reading room upstairs along with a study for Naruto to work in.

Downstairs the two empty rooms are transformed into a sewing room (Hanabi likes to create clothing for herself) and a games room (Naruto had loved some of the game consoles he'd seen as they were doing recon). Naruto checks out the cellar/basement and decides to make it a two floor basement with a gym/sparring room on the first floor and an armory/forge, Fūinjutsu lab and a poisons lab on the second floor.

Heading back into New York, they pick up some camping supplies and then head to the furniture shops. Naruto gets a king-sized bed made of oak wood with a couple of bedside tables (Great for hiding kunai and other weapons in), along with a nice couch and coffee table for the lounge room. He also picks up a large dining table capable of seating eight people comfortably. Hanabi gets a queen-sized canopy bed also made of oak with light blue curtains along with matching bedside tables and a dresser and a vanity. Naruto also buys a computer desk for his study.

Naruto then picks up a 60 inch LCD television, a DVD player and a Play-station two, a fridge/freezer, microwave and a stereo from an electronics store. He also buys a computer for his study. Naruto and Hanabi then buy some clothes for themselves and some essentials. They'll get their furniture and electronics delivered over the next few days, furniture first and electronics second, except for the fridge and microwave.

Naruto and Hanabi then head back home with the cartable items they've purchased (Most of the items and clothes sealed into sealing scrolls). Once they get home Naruto and Hanabi pull out some sleeping bags they purchased and sleep, after eating a dinner of take-away Chinese from a take-away place they passed on the way back.

* * *

Over the next six months Naruto and Hanabi adapt to their new life, once spring arrive Naruto goes out and (Ab)using his Shadow Clone jutsu plows a couple of acres to grow wheat just so he doesn't have to buy bread once it's done growing. He also starts a vegetable garden with some carrots, potatoes, tomatoes and other useful vegetables in it and a herb garden, as well as his 'special' garden where he grows the components to some of his more… creative concoctions. He also creates a couple of acres of rice paddies to grow rice in. He also buys a four-wheel drive and learns to drive in it. Later on Naruto hacks the DMV to get himself a drivers license and find out what the laws are. He also purchases a Yamaha R7 and a sky blue convertible Maserati Spyder

* * *

"Oh Man, how come it doesn't come in orange" Naruto moans after he had purchased his new Maserati Spyder.

Hanabi shrugs while mentally imagining what the car would look like in bright orange "I don't think it would look all that good in orange personally" While trying not to look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto nods at Hanabi's answer "You're right, it probably wouldn't would it. However under the Uzumaki Clan Laws every Uzumaki is to have a favorite color and if we can't have something in that color we must complain loudly whenever possible"

Hanabi gapes at Naruto "There's a LAW for that!"

Naruto grins crookedly "Of course, why do you think the Uzumaki's were so feared, it wasn't just because of our seals. It was also because of our unpredictability (Or insanity depending on who you ask) making the enemy hesitant to attack us without ten to one odds"

Hanabi just faints from disbelief. Naruto shrugs and thinks _'She lasted longer than most actually'_

* * *

Naruto also gets a Pyrotechnician's license so that the police won't come screaming should he start testing out explosives tags on his property (The next lot over in Camp Half-Blood Chiron shivers for some unknown reason), he also buys a small herd of horses for the express purpose of breeding chakra-enhanced horses (This is done by carefully adding a small bit of chakra to each generation through the use of a basic jutsu, it usually takes about three generations to produce the basic nin pet. Six or more adds the possibility of speech and use of jutsus, as well as astronomically extended life-spans, usually to the same length as a human being. Inuzuka hounds have nearly two hundred and eleven generations of this, but due to over-specialization by both their ancestors and the Inuzuka they have lost some of the adaptability of first generation nin animals)

Finally Naruto published both the 'original' Icha-Icha under the penname "Toad Sage" and then his own Icha-Icha rebirth under his other penname of "Fox Sage" This one action lead to Naruto earning another several million as well as toping a number of top ten charts. Naruto upon hearing that just grins and starts to write the next Icha-Icha novel, the first in a mini-series, Icha-Icha Seasons: Spring.

Hanabi on the other hand spends the next six months learning form Naruto (or one of his clones) how to be a Kunoichi. Hanabi while blossoming under the training is slightly terrified when Naruto not only is able to teach her purely Kunoichi talents, but also gives her 'The Talk' from a female perspective. Naruto then shows her his **Oiroke no Jutsu** and explains to her how it actually makes him a fully functional female and therefore he was forced to learn the female side of things by Tsunade once she was aware of this.

* * *

"Now Hanabi, since you're about thirteen, and I know the Hyūga clans sex education program is pretty pathetic, it falls to me to inform you of some of the more difficult and embarrassing things" Naruto says smiling to a blushing Hanabi who'd waken up screaming with blood on her sheets.

Hanabi, still with a nuclear blush, interrupts with "Hang on a minute, how would you know anything about sex ed. For women?"

Naruto just makes a hand-seal and suddenly a puff of smoke appears, when it clears in Naruto's place is a beautiful blonde with twin pony-tails on either side of her head and some… cough… sizable… cough… assets. The now female Naru_ko _smiles at Hanabi "Well, when I was younger I used to use this Henge to punish perverts at the hot springs. However Tsunade found out about it and found that it was a complete transformation, so I was given a crash course in females and female sex ed. By Kurenai-Sensei, just in case I either had to spend a long period of time in this form _or_ I had to instruct a Kunoichi under my care in sex ed."

Hanabi gapes "Oh"

Naru_ko_ holds up a packet of tampons in one hand and a packet of pads in the other "Now, let's get started on what to do when periods happen, shall we?"

Hanabi gulps suddenly terrified for her future mental stability.

* * *

Naruto also teaches Hanabi how to drive and some other skills like poison-making (Learned from Anko), Fūinjutsu, strategy (Naruto learned this from Shikamaru), Critical thinking and weapons use. He also taught her various jutsu stating that "Only an idiot over-specializes, a true Shinobi or Kunoichi, specializes in one skill but generalizes as many others as possible" Naruto then sighs and says "Which is why Lee died in the Fourth Shinobi War, he was killed by some of the clones after grew too exhausted to fight at the speeds required by the dangerous close range speeds of a melee fight. Had he the ability to use some jutsu he might have survived. He still managed to take a huge number of those bastard clones with him though"

One night not long after the Summer Solstice, Naruto heads into New York to release some steam. He quickly finds a nightclub and heads inside, after showing his ID which reads that he's 22. Naruto actually enjoys spending time in these places, he enjoys the music and the primal energy that all the clubbers are releasing. Naruto also admits to himself he misses both the fighting part of being a Shinobi and the rescuing people part, he idly wonders if he should find an underground fighting circuit and try his luck, he might have some fun if he restricts himself to not using chakra.

The nightclub 'Primal' has an interesting design, as you enter directly opposite you is the dance floor, however to your left is the bar, however on the right is a café with tables and booths, where those tired of dancing can sit down and have a meal. On either side of the dance floor are stairs leading up to a second floor balcony with another bar and an extension of the café, however it has more tables due to the lack of a clear space where the majority of people stand for a moment before heading to where they want to go. Inter spaced randomly near the first floor bar and café are columns holding up the second floor.

While he's sitting there Naruto observes the people in the club with him and he notices someone that stands out, a young woman standing near the bar, Naruto looks over the young woman who stands out from the crowd for some unknown reason. She's around 5'8" with auburn hair and an slim, lithe body. Probably a B or C cup he idly muses, before mentally slapping himself for learning how to judge such a thing from Ero-sennin. She's wearing a white blouse with a silver skirt that goes down to below her knees. Her eyes are unusual, a sort of silvery-yellow, similar to the color of the moon. Her face is breathtakingly beautiful, but he notices a slight hint of panic, either she's trying to do something and is running out of time or she's out of her comfort zone, possibly both.

Naruto with nothing else to do saunters over, at the very least he might get some interesting conversation out of it.

* * *

_Artemis POV, Six months earlier, the afternoon of the Winter Solstice._

Artemis paces in her tent trying to figure out what she should do, she knew that bet with Apollo was reckless, but she just couldn't let him win. Her competitive nature wouldn't let her (she also really wants him to leave her alone for a century or two), Artemis' eyes widen and she curses under her breath, Apollo knew that and baited her into agreeing. Artemis sighs and changes thought processes, she now has to find a mortal man within a year and then grow a relationship with him until they marry. Artemis paces some more trying to think how to do so. She wasn't exactly the best at such things after all.

From outside her tent a voice come "My Lady, may I enter?"

Artemis responds with a simple "Enter"

The tent flap opens and in walks Zoë Nightshade, Artemis' lieutenant amongst her hunters and her close friend and confident of many years. Artemis looks over her lieutenant as she had done thousands of times. Zoë appears to be fourteen with slightly coppery skin and long black hair with her lieutenants circlet braided into it, taller than most girls her, she walks with the grace of a predator, like a jaguar or a panther. Her dark brown eyes and slightly upturned nose along with the circlet gives her a slightly royal look. Artemis relaxes slightly in the presence of one of her most devout followers.

Artemis then asks "Is there a problem Zoë?"

Zoë shakes her head to answer and then says "No, My Lady. However I noticed that thou are more closed off than usual and thou appear to be contemplating something. May I ask what troubles thee?" Artemis hides a smile at Zoë's tendency to intersperse her speech with Shakespearian era English.

Artemis then sighs and says "Zoë the reason I'm more closed off than usual is due to a mistake I made"

Zoë looks curious and asks "If I may, what mistake are thou speaking of?"

Artemis turns to face Zoë full on and says "I accepted a bet from my brother without thinking of the consequences of such an action. This was due to my brother masterfully playing my emotions through the use of my pride, he'd stated that I wasn't better at hunting in all areas compared to him"

Zoë looks scandalized and says "What did he mean My Lady, in what way is he a better hunter then thou?"

Artemis sighs and says "In the ways of attracting a partner, he is better than I"

Zoë looks at Artemis in horrified realization and says "So the bet thy agreed to was…?"

Artemis nods "The bet was to see if I could manage to not only meet a mortal man within a year, but also to foster a relationship that eventually ends in marriage. I cannot use any of my powers or resources other then what I possess in the body of a young woman to snare him. Luckily Aphrodite cannot interfere in any way during the course of this bet"

Zoë smiles at Artemis and says "No matter what My Lady, we hunters will stand behind thou in thy time of need, we may not be able to help thee in thou endeavor, but we will support thy not matter what" Zoë pauses slightly and then asks "Would thou like me to inform the hunters of thy bet and what thou must do"

Artemis nods at Zoë and says "Yes, please do" Zoë turns to leave and Artemis says "And Zoë" Zoë turns to face Artemis "Thank you"

Zoë smiles at Artemis "No thanks are needed My Lady, thy knows that"

* * *

Artemis then spends six months studying the mortal girls to see how they build relationships and throughout the course of it is left completely bewildered. Artemis wants to at least find a good man that she can stand, hopefully she finds one in time. (Naruto sneezes while plowing his farmland)

Artemis begins to stake out some nightclubs and bars and finds that no matter what she is desperately out of her comfort zone. It took her nearly four months to find the courage to just enter a nightclub, she is worried that she might not be able to win this bet.

Artemis worries more and more every day and the hunters try to support her whenever they can, but they all know that they have no advice for their lady to follow as most of them had never been on a date and the few that had never want to talk about their experiences.

* * *

Artemis eventually decides to throw caution to the wind after six months of anxiety and heads to a nightclub named 'Primal' to try find a possible partner. Unbeknownst to her, most of the Olympian gods follow her in disguise just to see how she goes. Aphrodite waits up on the second floor balcony leaning over the edge for the spectacle to begin, next to her is Hephaestus watching with feigned interest. (Ares had a date with a mortal woman so he wasn't present) Zeus and Hera are sitting at a café booth, opposite Artemis who's standing close to the bar, both enjoying some drinks and some time alone with each other and had completely forgotten the reason they were here. Poseidon is out on the dance floor, dancing ironically with a disguised Athena, of course neither are aware of this fact, Hermes is also on the dance floor and smirks taking a picture of the two disguised gods for blackmail. Apollo is leaning against one of the columns near the dance floor holding up the second floor balcony chatting to some women. Dionysus is hiding at the second floor bar getting a few drinks while Zeus is pre-occupied.

Artemis starts to look for someone to talk to, to begin her task of finding a nice man to marry, she shudders mentally at the last condition Apollo had added to the bet. While she had never taken a vow to remain a virgin as many demigods thought, she had asked her father that she'd never be pressured into a marriage by him and he agreed.

Artemis nearly jumps when a voice asks "Are you alright?"

She turns slightly to face the person who had addressed her and is surprised by what she sees. Standing in front of her is a man who looks to be about eighteen, definitely older due to him being in here '_or he has a great fake ID_' He has blond hair which stands up in spikes that don't appear to have any gel or hair care products in them, the back of it however is quite long and goes down to about his mid-back, on each side of his face a single bang hangs down (Minato's hairstyle). His body is muscular and he is slightly taller than her at around 5'10", he has blue eyes that are like sapphires, more darker and richer then Apollo's eyes, with three whisker like marks on each cheek. He's wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with the top button undone and is not tucked in with black pants and belt. He looks slightly like he doesn't care he's messy because of it but he has the air of someone whose always on guard '_Maybe a soldier_'

Interested in this strange man Artemis answers "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The man smiles slightly and says "You looked like you are out of your comfort zone a little, first time at a nightclub?"

Artemis nods despite herself "Yes"

The man smiles at her and says "Why don't you come sit down with me, at least then I might get some interesting conversation. Everyone else here is either dancing, drinking or trying to find each other's tonsils" The man points to a somewhat drunk couple heavily making out on the dance floor, Artemis looks at them and muses '_Those two look familiar_' then she shrugs. Hermes is laughing hysterically at the disguised Athena and Poseidon, he had managed to spike their drinks with some aphrodisiacs stolen from Aphrodite.

Artemis nods and says "Okay, but first, can I at least find out your name?"

The man snaps his fingers while looking sheepish "That's what I forgot, Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

Artemis thinks quickly and after a slight hesitation says "Phoebe… Phoebe Adams"

Naruto looks at her like he doesn't quite believe her and then gestures for her to follow him, they move to a café table near the edge of the dance floor.

At Naruto's table Artemis takes the seat opposite Naruto and faces him, Naruto smiles "Well, how shall we start this conversation… oh I know, As you know my names Naruto, my favorite color is orange and I absolutely love a dish called ramen, And you?"

Artemis blushes slightly but manages to speak "Well, you know my names Phoebe" Naruto narrows his eyes slightly "My favorite color is silver, I am quite partial to the taste of venison" Artemis thinks for a moment before she says "and I also like to walk through the forests at night"

Naruto smiles "Oh, so I've managed to meet another person who loves to walk in the forest at night. Well, I also like to walk along a beach at sunset or during a light storm. I love the smell of storms and the ocean"

Artemis smiles, relaxing slightly "Well I love to run through the forests, I'm not too interested in the sea, but I'm not scared of it either. I love the smell of nature when you can smell the cities anymore. I also look after some girls, kinda like an orphanage"

Naruto grins "Oh, you do? That's kind of surprising for a woman your age, but then again I have a adopted daughter so I guess it isn't all that unusual"

Artemis' eyes widen at that tidbit "You have an adopted daughter, what happened to her family if I may ask?"

Naruto laughs "Oh, the family is perfectly fine, we just ended up stranded here due to an… unfortunate series of events. To prevent her being taken away I adopted her, hopefully I'll find a way to get her home, I'm not so sure if I'll follow her though"

Artemis' heart sunk when he started talking about being lost, but soared when he said the last line. "Oh, so where is your home then?"

Naruto smiles at Artemis' _subtle_ attempt to gather information, he leans forward and whispers in her ear "I don't know you well enough to talk about that just yet, maybe if I knew you better, so the question is, are you curious enough to spend time with me to find out?"

Artemis blush covers her whole body and her heart is racing, she keeps trying to keep herself under control, before she sighs and then locks Naruto with a glare "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto smiles mysteriously "Maybe, let's see how you do with it… what the-?"

Before Artemis can reply there's a loud commotion on the dance floor, apparently the two tonsil hockey players had attempted to take it to the next level right then and there. Naruto grins shaking his head and Artemis blushes right to her toes. Naruto turns to Artemis and says "Shall we leave then, I think those two would like some privacy and I would like some fresh air" Artemis nods and they walk out of the club together, unnoticed by all the immortals who had their own problems to focus on.

* * *

Soon afterwards Artemis and Naruto decide to go for a walk to Artemis' fake home and just before Naruto drops her off at the fake home in New York she'd created for her fake persona Naruto shocks her totally.

Naruto smiles at Artemis "Good night, before I go however I have to ask you something"

Artemis while slightly confused at the request nods "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

Naruto grimaces and says "Why did you lie to me about your name?"

Artemis's mouth dropped and she stammers "H-h-how d-did y-you k-know?"

Naruto smiles darkly "You hesitated when I asked you, like you were making one up on the spot. So I'll ask again, Why did you lie to me about your name?"

Artemis sighs thinking that she's blown her chance to have a relationship with Naruto, she'd enjoyed spending time with him tonight and was hoping to start a relationship with him. So she answers "My name's actually Artemis, but I thought that you might think I'm joking or playing a trick on you, I'm sorry"

Naruto smiles causing his eyes to light up "No worries, I can see why you might hide that, your parents must have had high hopes for you to name you after a goddess"

Artemis smiles despite herself "They did"

Naruto pulls out a small pad and writes something down on it before tearing out a page and handing it to her "Here's my number, if you don't mind I'd like to meet up with again sometime, this was an interesting meeting" Naruto then walks off whistling some obscure tune to himself.

Artemis walks inside her fake home, she walks into her living room to find her hunters waiting for her.

Zoë is the first to summon up the courage to speak and says "How was your night My Lady"

Artemis smiles at Zoë and says "I think I just met the one man I'd want to have a relationship with"

Artemis then found herself besieged by hunters asking questions and despite it all she couldn't stop smiling, she'd found herself a man. Now for the next task, building a relationship with him.


End file.
